Winston Churchill
Winston Churchill (1874-1965) was a British politician known for being the Prime Minster of the United Kingdom during World War II. In the Show He appears in "The Prime Minister Has No Clothes". In the episode, Churchill believes that World War II is a battle for freedom, including the freedom to not wear any clothes. He enjoys the feeling of being naked, and since he is such an inspirational speaker, he convinces all of England to do the same. Larry realizes that he doesn't wear clothes either, so he follows Churchill in various activities. Churchill shows Time Squad his army, air force, and navy, believing his men's shivering and awkwardness to be the result of excitement to fight for their country. FDR and Stalin then arrive, and are informed by Otto and Tuddrussel that Churchill is naked. Instead of being deterred, the two men join in and go to Churchill's "Naked Barbecue." Larry then shows everyone footage he recorded from his time in England, and Churchill realizes how fat and indecent he looks. He demands everyone wear clothes again, and gives the other world leaders some improvised outfits. After dressing in a woman's dress, Churchill joins the chase to get Larry to wear pants. Appearance Churchill is never depicted in his normal clothes, since he is naked through most of the episode. He is a very large man with white hair, and he only wears socks and brown shoes. He also has a large chin, and always carries a cigar. Tuddrussel describes Churchill as weighing 300 lbs, and when Churchill sees himself in the film he asks, "Who is that fellow with the gigantic butt?" After realizing how indecent he looks, he dresses in a blue dress with a white apron and a white hat. Personality Churchill is a very strong-willed man and a good leader, but he only sees what he wants to see from his men when they are suffering, believing that their shivering is from excitement and that they are tough enough to ignore cold and stubbed toes. He believes his point of view is the right point of view, ignoring Otto's protests because he believes in his own freedom. Churchill only sees how indecent he looks when he sees Larry's footage, perhaps embarrassed by his own size. In Real History Winston Churchill was a famous British politician, known for his inspirational speeches and for his intelligence. He was the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in two seperate terms (first from 1940 to 1945, and later from 1951 to 1955), during which he led Great Britain through World War II and introduced the Cold War. He, the American president Franklin Delano Roosebelt, and Soviet Union leader Joseph Stalin were known as the "Big Three," for being the leaders of the strongest nations at the time. Gallery Churchill.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Churchill. Episode20-5.jpg|Churchill giving a speech. Episode20-7.jpg|Churchill explaining the need for people to be naked. Episode20-9.jpg|Churchill convinces Larry to join him. Episode20-12.jpg|Churchill shows his naked soldiers to Time Squad. Episode20-17.jpg|Churchill watches Larry's video. Episode20-18.jpg|Larry's footage of Churchill at his "Naked Barbecue." Episode20-19.jpg|"Who's the fellow with the gigantic butt?" Episode20-20.jpg|Churchill realizes what he looks like naked. Episode20-21.jpg|Churchill quickly puts clothes on... Episode20-24.jpg|...ending up in a dress. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters